


"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you're a fucking prat."

by notinthemoodforshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Draco finally gets his twin toddlers to bed, no thanks to Harry. Draco is bitter. Harry is amused until he realizes he fucked up. Luckily, he already made his plans for tomorrow.





	"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you're a fucking prat."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute domestic drabble but I got carried away. Also, this is my first Drarry fic. Please be nice.

Draco sighed heavily as he watched Albus chase his brother around the room. He considers, for a moment, asking his long-term boyfriend to come help, but that never works out well for anyone invlolved. It's not that Harry is a bad father, he just doesn't seem to actually want kids.

"Boys, it's bed time," Draco says. They pause for a second to look at him. Scorpius decides this is the perfect time to push Albus, causing him to fall and cry. After seeing his brother cry, Scorp soon follows suit and sits next to him. Draco silently curses himself for being so sensitive and sits on the floor, pulling both boys into his lap.

An hour and a half later, Harry hears a door close quietly followed by soft footsteps. "I hope you love our children," Draco said, standing in front of the sofa Harry is lounging on.

"And why is that love?" Harry smiled slightly at his boyfriend's 'grumpy face'.

"Because tomorrow they're yours."

"Draco, they're mine everyday."

"Then maybe you should put them to bed next time. I won't be here every night. You know that. I have a conference next week." Draco glared softly, hoping that he made his point before an actually fight could start. Harry reached out and took Draco's hand, kissing it before pulling him down to lay with him.

"I'm sorry, love. I know I haven't been the best parent or boyfriend. Tomorrow night I will be more than willing to put the boys to bed," Harry said.

"Oh no, Potter. You aren't just putting them to bed. You're going to take care of them all day. And Kreacher isn't going to help you unless it's a dire emergency."

"All day? Aren't you going to be here to help?" Harry feels a gentle slap to his forehead and frowns.

"I'm going to my mother's tomorrow. I planned this two weeks ago, you tosser. Remember? You wouldn't just get a free Wednesday otherwise."

"I'm sure Narcissa would love to see her grandkids," Harry said. Draco can see the hopeful look in his eyes. He removed himself from Harry's arms and stood up.

"If you're that desperate to not have your children for yet another day, then I'm sure having one night without your bed and boyfriend should be fine. Goodnight, Potter." He doesn't give Harry a chance to respond before going to the bedroom and locking the door with a locking charm that Harry is, in his opinion, too daft to unlock.

"Kreacher," Harry mumbles, summoning the elf immediately, "how bad did I fuck up?" 

"Kreacher has brought Master Potter a pillow from the guest room. Master Malfoy insists that this is all Kreacher gives you," the elf fluffs the pillow to the best of his ability and gives it to Harry with a bow.

"Thank you, Kreacher, that is all," Harry stares at the ceiling and hears Kreacher leave the room. He falls asleep an hour later, hoping that he won't regret tomorrow.

*****

When he woke up, Harry heard his boyfriend talking. He slows his breathing and pretends to sleep. "I don't understand. I thought he wanted kids. Scorp and Albus deserve to have both of us, not just me and Kreacher," Draco is saying.

"Have you talked about this with him?" Harry tries not to tense at the sound of Narcissa's voice. 

"Of course I have, Mother. I'm not daft." Draco never speaks to his mother like that. Harry. Fucked. Up. "He didn't even consider watching them today so that I could see you."

"Draco, you know I don't mind coming here. Especially even it means seeing my grandchildren." Narcissa's calm voice is followed by a groan that could only come from one person.

"That isn't the point!"

"Draco, do not shout. Your boyfriend is asleep."

"The fuck he is," his voice lowers regardless. His Malfoy manners kicking in. "He's pretending so that he doesn't have to confront me. He must think I'm an idiot. 6 years together and he still doesn't know that he can't lie to me."

"Pretending to sleep isn't lying, love, it's a survival tactic," Harry finally speaks.

"Welcome to the land of the living. Fuck off now, the adults are speaking."

"I'm going to go see if the boys are awake. Good morning, Harry." Narcissa's voice is soft as she speaks and her footsteps are even softer as she leaves. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco.

"How does it feel, Potter, knowing that even my own mother chooses you over me?" Harry let out an exasperated sigh. Draco is very dramatic in the morning.

"You know that isn't true. You're extra grumpy because you slept alone last night. So, how about you come lay with me and tell me exactly what is wrong," Harry suggested. As much as he wants to, Draco can never resist the urge to let Harry hold him. "Now, what's wrong?" Harry asks, stroking Draco's hair.

"You don't want kids."

"That is very far from true. Or do you not recall me getting excited when you told me you were pregnant with a third?" His hand rests lightly on Draco's non existent baby bump.

"Yeah? Then why did you want them out of the house? Why didn't you want to take care of them for one day so that I could see my mother?"

"Dray, you have it all wrong. I didn't want them out. I wanted your mother here." Draco turns to him in shock. "Ron and Hermione are coming over soon. I hope you don't mind."

"Why the hell are you having guests over? You have children to raise. And I still have a word or two to say to you." At that moment the floo lit up and Remus steps out of the fireplace with Sirius next to him, Teddy stands between them. Draco glares at Harry.

"Hey, love, Remus and Sirius are coming over as well," Harry says, a grin on his face. He gently pushes Draco off of him and stands to greet the two men and his godson. Draco is furious when the floo lights up again and Ron appears with his heavily pregnant wife. And Molly.

"Harry dear, I'm sorry Arthur couldn't make it. Ministry emergency," Molly quickly hugs Draco and Harry.

"Potter! Why the fuck are you having guests when you can't even look at your own children?" Draco half yells, practically fuming when his two best friends suddenly step out of the fireplace.

"Oh darn. Draco doesn't want us here, I guess we'll just have to leave," Pansy says sarcastically. Draco's expression softens only by a fraction at the sight of her and Blaise. Narcissa returns to the room with the twins.

"Boys, go to your father." The toddlers run over to Draco and stand on either side of him, taking a hand each. His face softens. Everyone else moves to stand to the side of the small family. Harry faces his boyfriend and children.

"Kreacher," he says, locking eyes with Draco. The house elf apears and Harry falls to one knee, accepting the box he is given. Draco raised his eyebrows, but didn't speak. Harry begins his speech, "Albus Serverus and Scorpius Hyperion, I love you boys more than you could ever imagine. I know I haven't been a perfect dad, but I promise to change that if you will let me." He opens the box and presents two child size rings. The twins look up at Draco for permission. He nods and releases their hands. Harry smiles and slips a ring onto each boy's middle finger.

"I love you, Dad," they say together. Everyone gliggles, except Kreacher.

"I love you, too," Harry kisses their cheeks. He takes a deep breath and shuffles forward awkwardly until he is close enough to take Draco's hands in his. "Draco Lucius Malfoy," he starts, "you're a fucking prat."

"Harry!" Hermione cuts off the rest of Harry's speech. Ron clamps his hand over her mouth and mumbles for everyone to ignore her. Harry clears his throat and continues.

"You're high mantinence. You have a need to be right all the damn time. You refuse to admit that you like my friends. You love to point out that I would have made a great Hufflepuff. You're an arse about everything. And I don't think I could ask for a better boyfriend. Because despite all of that, you are the sweetest person I know. The love you have for me and the boys, the way you throw yourself into your work, how clingy you get at night, the happy tears when I get home from a mission, and all the other little things that are for me, and only me, so see are the things that made me realize that I love you. Draco, I can't say that I can't imagine a life not being with you, because I can. I lived it. It literally almost killed you," he paused and closed his eyes, releasing one of Draco's hands and resting his on the scars that he knows are there, even if he can't see them through the clothing. 

"Harry, stop beating yourself up. That was 6th year," Draco's voice is so soft that Harry thinks he imagines it until he feels him squeeze his hand. He opens his eyes and looks up. He reattached their hands, feelinc tears on his cheeks and seeing matching ones on Draco's.

"I never want to go back to life without you. I love you, Draco. I'll shout it from the rooftops, I would tell anyone who asks. No longer just this group of people. I don't want to hide our love and our family anymore. But I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I want to be your best friend and your other half. I want to be your fiance and then your husband," he stopped again to take a second box from Kreacher. Draco's now free hands wiped away tears and covered his mouth. "Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"

"You're a great sap, you know that, Potter? And you're an idiot. And a horrible boyfriend. And I'm still mad at you." Harry's heart drops and his shoulders sag a little "Of course I'll marry you." Harry's head shoots up immediately. He jumped to his feet and hugged Draco. They shared a short kiss and Harry slipped the ring on Draco's finger.

"Your wedding ring will be more extravagant, love," Harry mumbles, looking at the simple silver band as he locks his hand with Draco's. 

"I don't need extravagant. I just need you and the boys," Draco replies. The twins appear at their feet as if they had been summoned. Scorpius reached up for Harry and Albus reached for Draco. The men picked up the children and held them with a single arm so that they could keep their hands linked. Harry knows he's still trouble for the bed time and fatherhood in general problem, but at the moment he stops caring. All he cares about is his little family and he is glad to finally have what he grew up without.


End file.
